


Madman's Pet

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doyoung & Jaehyun are much older than Yuta, Fights, M/M, One Shot, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: “You were once homeless, weren’t you? I was too. My men were too. My mother was too. Come with me after the mission is done, you’ll understand.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Madman's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> It was all written in Yuta' POV.
> 
> Happy reading!

He drew his infamous gun towards me. With no words, he shot me.

I gasped. I blinked. I tried to take a breath, and realized I could still breathe properly. He shot me. Without aiming his gun whatsoever, DOYOUNG shot me, but he missed. His bullet didn’t touch me. I found it weird. It’s really not like Doyoung to miss--

Suddenly, my earpiece fell. I gaped to the floor, watching my broken-earpiece. I looked back at Doyoung. He smiled and nodded at me. He didn’t miss. Doyoung’s shot cut the cable to my earpiece. I hurriedly touched my neck to check any wound.

“Oh, you underestimated me, Darling,” Doyoung showed his fake sad face. “I just wanted you to stop communicating via that earpiece of yours. It’s connected to your communication device, isn’t it? Do you think I would miss my shot and touch your skin?”

He was right. No wound. No blood shed. I was saved. He did it on purpose. His accuracy was still as crazy as it had been. If I moved even an inch, I might be dead by now. But no. He was so fast I didn't even get the chance to move.

“Relieved?” Doyoung smiled. But suddenly he frowned. “Oh, not that precious tear again.”

Tear?

I touched my cheek and realized that it’s wet, my tears were falling. I had been crying.

I looked at Doyoung again, and there he stood with that smile again. He knew. He knew how to frighten me. He knew how much I’m so scared seeing him move at devil speed. He knew how much I hate being face to face with death just like what he made me face just now.

He knew I’m scared, and he smiled at it.

I don’t like the way he smiled. I’ve seen that smile before. But I didn’t get the chance to evade or do anything else when he -- in a frightening speed -- drew his gun again and shot me right on my shoulder. I fell to the floor. I held my right shoulder, and winced. I shed another tear, but there was nothing I could do to face a demon in human form like Doyoung.

He hadn’t changed.

“Slow as always,” Doyoung smirked. “Now if you excuse me, I need to make a call,” he said as he walked to the main desk in this room with a telephone on it.

He pressed the numbers on the telephone. He turned the loud speaker on so I could hear the dial tone pretty loud and clear. I don’t know who he was calling right now. He’s wearing the earpiece that was connected to the communication device like I was. The difference was, he wore that to communicate with the police unit, and I didn’t. IF he had the earpiece to contact them, then of course he won’t need any telephone to contact any police station. Than who--

“ _Fuck you, Kim Dongyoung_ ,” the voice responded just right after they answered the call.

Jaehyun? He called my troupe leader?

Yes, we’re a troupe of thieves. We stole from the corrupted rich people in this country. We’ve committed so many crimes for more than two years. Of course, at the same time, we infuriated so many police units.

This time, we were planning to rob a bank. And this time also, this country decided to trust this case, OUR robbing case, to THIS certain mad police commander.

He’s Kim Dongyoung, the national-scale police commander. He had a soft feature with a ruined mind. He would just do anything to stop any criminal cases he took in this country. And when I said ‘anything’, it meant literally ANYTHING. If it meant solving every case he got, he wouldn’t mind the amount of blood he would shed.

The problem started when we, the thievery-troupe, knew what kind of money he used for buying his food, and where he retrieved it from. This country’s leaders corrupted this country’s money and used it to employ people like this country’s proud Commander Kim Dongyoung.

We hate this country’s leaders; we hate people like them; we hate Commander Kim Dongyoung.

I hate him for completely different reasons.

Doyoung turned his head and he smiled at me. “Language, Jaehyun. Language,” he responded.

“ _Cut the crap, Doyoung!_ ” Jaehyun yelled at the other end. “ _I know you’re a man with pride. So why do something so low like this?!_ ”

“Low?” Doyoung chuckled. “This is NOT low, Jung Jaehyun. He--” Doyoung squinted at me. “--Deserves it. And if it can lure you to me, then of course, it must be done.”

“ _Including the corruption you’ve let happen in this country?_ ”

“We are ALL corrupted, Jaehyun,” Doyoung showed his fake sad face. “Including you. Including…” Doyoung walked toward me. “...him,” Doyoung said as he held his hand out to pull me to stand.

With his right hand, he pushed me hard to the wall, and pointed his gun in his left hand straight to my head. I could feel the coldness from his gun barrel when this mad police touched it to my forehead. I held back my hiss when I felt the sting on my right shoulder where he planted one of his bullets earlier.

“ _Doyoung?!_ ” Jaehyun called.

Doyoung pressed his gun barrel with one hand to my forehead, and held my right shoulder with his other hand. I gritted my teeth when I saw him smirking. Slowly, he pressed my right shoulder to the wall behind me, burying the bullet even deeper beneath my skin.

I screamed.

“Did you hear that, Jaehyun?!” The Doyoung asked and chuckled. At the other end, I could hear Jaehyun. cursed. Again. “If I’m not mistaken, this is your most beloved crew, isn’t he, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked as his hand left my right shoulder. I didn’t have the courage to do anything for his gun barrel still pressed dangerously onto my forehead. 

“ _Leave him alone, Doyoung,_ ” Jaehyun warned. 

“Why should I?” The commander questioned him back while he smirked at me. “If you want me to leave him alone, that means, he’s so precious for you. If he’s THAT precious for you, then it means he’s precious for my career too.” 

“ _Get me instead, Doyoung. You won’t get anything from him!_ ” 

“I’ll get you by him,” Doyoung put his gun away from my forehead, and I hate it more. “Listen, Jaehyun. If you want him back to your troupe, safely, and soundly, you can surrender yourself to me. I’ll wait for you until midnight…” 

“ _Don’t you dare do anything to him, Doyoung!_ ” 

“I’ve shot him once, Jaehyun. I'm sure you heard it via your earpiece before,” The commander rubbed my lower lip. “I can do it again when I want to. Or I can do other completely different things to him. Maybe I’ll do something to his beautiful face so you won’t be able to recognise him when you meet him again after this.” 

Jaehyun’s heavy breathing could be heard from the telephone. “ _Where?_ ” he asked seconds after. 

“At the Mugen Chain Bank’s yard.” Doyoung pointed his gun again and silently threatened me not to make any sound. “Don’t be late,” the commander said as he slowly walked toward the telephone. 

He pressed one button to end the conversation with Jaehyun. I could still hear the beeping sound from it until Doyoung turned off the loud speaker mode completely. He put his platinum-coloured gun on the wooden desk, beside the telephone. 

“Here we are now, Sugar,” the commander said as he walked back toward me. “Just the two of us. Now, let me start the interrogation while we wait for your dear lover to come and save you heroically. First question... why did you leave me for him?” 

There, he made me dumbfounded…

***+***

I never knew where my father was. I could only experience middle school for a year when my mother got deceived by fraud. We lost our money, and a place to live. She then worked as a courtesan for easy money, and she almost turned me into one too.

I ran. With no siblings and being left behind by the people I once trusted, I have nowhere else to go. There I became a stray cat. I steal everything I could to stay alive. If I got money, I used it to buy food. If I got objects -- if I could -- I sell them to buy food. If I got food, I ate them.

I never watched television anymore. How could I? I even slept in any empty alley I could find. I live that kind of life for weeks. One day, it all came to an end when I almost stole food from this man. I didn’t know who he was. All I know, he got a sandwich with him, and I was hungry.

I stole his sandwich, but I could never run. I never knew someone could move so fast. He grabbed me, and struck my stomach with his knee. I fell to the ground. I was hurt and hungry and I couldn’t even move anymore. The only thing I could see before I passed out was his black car.

I woke up in an opulent comfort of a manor-like house. It belonged to the man from whom I tried to steal a sandwich, and who struck my stomach with his knee. I saw dozens of Certificates of Merit and medals hung on his walls and on his cabinets. “Commander Kim Dongyoung” was written on every single one of them.

I looked at the face of the man who took me in. He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He gave me clothes. He provided me food. That moment, I saw him as my saviour.

But after I knew what kind of person who took me in, I regretted ever trying to steal a sandwich from that man.

He gave all of that not for free. No one would ever do that. I should have known. He taught me how to fight. If I couldn’t hit him, he would hit me harder next. He only freed me from any training for two days after I could scratch him with the punch I could barely direct to him.

“Slow learner,” Doyoung said as he shook his head when I fell to the ground because of my own exhaustion after my hit could finally _touch_ him. “You’re slow,” he said as that twenty-nine year old man left me at the training room. “Slow…”

Not even a single praise I ever heard from him.

I shouldn’t have expected too much. Since the beginning, Doyoung DID told me that he trained me to be an _asset_. THE mere asset. Nothing more, shouldn’t be less. I worked alone and he said that, “An asset shouldn’t get used to pity. A praise is a pity since it could deceive your emotion.”

What asset you asked?

As a high-rank police, Doyoung was sadly part of this country’s deepest shame: corruption.

He closed his eyes from such cases if he got good pay from it. I became the threat for those who didn’t want to pay Doyoung. And I became the same threat for those who wanted to overturn him. That moment, Doyoung had succeeded in making me hate people who hate him.

AND.

Doyoung was still a man with lust.

Promising me with praises I’ve been longing to hear, he succeeded in turning me into his personal _bed warmer_.

I lived that kind of life for more than two years.

And then...

It’s about two and a half years ago, I met Jaehyun and his troupe for the first time.

I might say that Jaehyun’s men didn't have the speed that I inherited -- but not yet mastered -- from Doyoung. But the way they used firearms were similar to Doyoung’s level. It was me against four kinds of firearms. I had no chance against them. Unfair I would say. But Doyoung never did anything better either.

They kidnapped me to threaten Doyoung not to deal with their cases. Jaehyun’s subordinates blindfolded and gagged me so that I wouldn’t have any idea about their headquarters. "Yo, did he just growled? That Madman is raising a beast!" a boy -- days after that I found out that the boy's name was Haechan -- asked when blindfolded me. And when we arrived at their _den_ , Jaehyun took off the blindfold, and that was the first time I looked straight to his eyes. 

“The Madman’s pet,” he called me for the first time. 

I’ve become Jaehyun’s private hostage for weeks. He imprisoned me inside his room to protect me from his pervert minors. I’ve been handcuffed, my leg was tied to his bedpost, and I laid there on his floor all day. But nothing more. 

He didn’t harm me. He didn’t even lay a single touch on me. He fed me, properly, still without unlocking the handcuff. I could still hold the spoon, mug, or scratched the upper part of my back when I felt itchy. 

He chuckled once, when he entered his room, and found me rubbing the lower part of my back to his bedpost, because it felt so itchy, and I couldn’t reach that part with my handcuffed hands. He said I looked like a cow scratching its back to a tree. 

He embarrassed me so much I just had to throw a spoon at him. I’ve missed though… but… 

His crisp voice when he chuckled… His dimples showed up when he smiled… 

I like it… 

Doyoung never laughed wholeheartedly like that. Doyoung did laugh once in a while, of course. But never because of happiness. Not even my existence around him could make him actually happy. 

From there, I started to respond when Jaehyun talked to me. He never asked anything about Doyoung's weakness. He never questioned me about how Doyoung fought, or about how the commander solved his cases. Never once he talked about Doyoung when he was around me. 

Most of the time, we talked about… me… 

They left me several times for their missions stealing things from those foul-rich people again. Every time they came back to this headquarters, Jaehyun always brought me a colourful stone. It’s a piece from anything he could find when they _do the job_. “It’s a souvenir,” he said. 

The day after, he untied my leg from his bedpost – but still handcuffing me – and threw a towel right to my face. I hate him because he never missed his throw. I used his bathroom, and I could took a proper bath – for almost an hour – after they kidnapped me. After that, things happened in between weeks I spent with them.

With Jaehyun.

He led his men with trust. I saw Jaehyun’s interaction with his troupe. They laughed at stupid things when they were not _working_. But Jaehyun’s eagle eyes always appeared as they planned their next _missions_. His men saw Jaehyun as someone reliable. 

And I… saw this twenty-six year old guy… as something else.

I think that was why this Stockholm syndrome grew within me.

Days after that, knowing that I won’t do something like escaping or running away, he let me enter the troupe’s meeting room. There I knew why they always succeeded in their thievery missions. They have the equipment they needed for each mission, for different people in different classes and status, and for banks.

One day, they were stuck about how to get through Welch Falcon Bank’s security system. It’s one of the four-ranked-banks in the country. I know that bank from Doyoung. He taught me about the security system, and that moment, I told about the system to Jaehyun and his troupe.

One of Jaehyun’s subordinates asked me why, as the Madman’s Pet, I helped them. I turned my head to Jaehyun, and asked him why he did this, stealing from people, taking the money, being criminals. Smiling, he answered, “You were once homeless, weren’t you? I was too. My men were too. My mother was too. Come with me after the mission is done, you’ll understand.” 

The day after they succeeded in the thievery, they put the money they got inside a van. Jaehyun took me for the ride with his minors, and we drove to a small poor village. After we entered the village’s gate, Jaehyun and his subordinates distributed ninety percent of the money from the thievery to the village people.

That was the first time I went with them on their mission. I went to their next missions after that, and the things Doyoung had taught me became so useful in helping them get things done faster. With some other Jaehyun’s subordinates, I used my fighting skill and my knowledge about security systems for some buildings, usually to knock the security guards or bodyguards down.

And I did that until Doyoung chose to intervene with our cases and caught me in our latest mission, just now.

***+***

“Robin Hood wannabe,” Doyoung commented. “It won’t change a thing, my dear. You work for them for two bloody years. It means you deceived me for THAT long. Your troupe, the leader, and you, are still criminals. But don’t worry. I can make an exception for you only. I’ll recommend you to a mental rehabilitation for being kidnapped, shocked, and being in Stockholm syndrome to follow their orders for stealing and other crimes.”

The commander then smelled my hair. “As for tonight, let me tell you something.” He hummed. “You smelled like someone else. Did Jaehyun _do_ you that good? Hm? He _planted_ too many _seeds_ inside you; you smelled like a vile criminal, Honey.” 

Doyoung pulled me away from the wall and to the large desk in the room. He pushed me, laid my back on the wooden surfaced desk. He on purpose presses my right shoulder to desk and burying the bullet even deeper. “Since we still have time, why don’t we do something we usually did? You know, when you usually _helped_ me _warm_ my bed? Hm? Long before you met this Jaehyun guy and before you let him _taint_ you?” Doyoung asked as he by force pulled my pants down.

I tried to pull it back up again, but Doyoung warded my hand and laughed when he watched my face. “Frightened, hm?” Doyoung smiled. “Well, let me remind you about our good old days, Baby.” Doyoung forcefully spread my legs. “After that, tell me who _did_ you better, me or Jaehyun. How about that? Hm? I’ll erase his smell from you and I can replace it with a better one.” 

“He won’t need that.”

Doyoung and I turned our heads toward the source of the voice. Pushing this room door wide open, he walked in. I startled. He’s here, and I couldn’t be more relieved. He reached this place so fast. Where was he when Doyoung called him earlier? 

“Welcome aboard, Jung Jaehyun,” the commander looked at his watch and hummed. “Too early sixteen minutes. That’s too bad. It’s actually enough for a quick love-making. Don’t you think? But… oh, well… never mind that. Here you are. Already.” 

“You’re sick, Doyoung.” Jaehyun closed the distance between him and me with the commander. When Doyoung straightened up, I hurriedly pulled my pants back up. “Doesn’t he mean something to you? Ever? Did you really need to shoot him? Did you really need to hurt him like this just to get me?” 

“‘Just’?!” Doyoung gaped, and then laughed. “That’s a really underestimating understatement, Jaehyun! You hurt my feelings. You know? I won’t involve myself in this case if it’s ‘just’ you. I involved myself in this case because IT is YOU, the sleek Jung Jaehyun!” 

“You’re mad, Doyoung.” 

“No, I’m not. I’m just an obsessed-perfectionist. Maybe a little ambitious too, I don’t know, whatever, I don’t care.” The commander shrugged. “It’s just, since you’re here already, why don’t we… solve this case right here and now?”

“Yeah, why not. I’ll crush you and you’ll take all the corruption down with you, Doyoung.”

“Well, that’ll be a little difficult, I guess,” Doyoung chuckled. “You need to deal with more than a half citizen in this country then,” he said before he ran to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun turned his head to me, and yelled, “Run!” before he too ran toward Doyoung. They suddenly jumped forward, and directed a punch to each other's face.

The fight startled me. Moreover, it froze me on my spot. Never in my dream would I imagine to see these two men fighting. Because one: I never knew there would be another human being who could move as fast as Doyoung, and two: I have never known Jaehyun could actually fight.

Jaehyun gave command. He smiled. He led people. He sat. He made plans. He spoke. He worked out, but he rarely moved; for his subordinates were always there to do the rest. He practised martial arts with his subordinates, but he never fought a real fight.

And here I witnessed that Jaehyun was the only one who could actually balance Doyoung out.

I blinked when Doyoung kicked Jaehyun’s chest, and Jaehyun kicked Doyoung’s head. Jaehyun was thrown off and Doyoung fell hard to the floor from each others’ kick power. As Jaehyun tried to stand back up, Doyoung was just lying there, and he laughed.

“Worth it,” Doyoung said between his maniacal laughter. “I don’t regret taking this case.” Doyoung straightened up to sit on the floor. “You’re worth it, Jung Jaehyun,” Doyoung said as he wiped the blood on his lips.

Jaehyun coughed, and I really wanted to run to him. As if Doyoung could hear my mind, he turned his head and stared right into my eyes. I bit my lip, and he smirked. He looked back at Jaehyun and said, “You know what, Jaehyun? How about... let's make a deal."

“Your deal would never make sense, Doyoung,” Jaehyun coughed again as he rolled over and laid down on his elbows. There Jaehyun turned his head toward me again, and he cursed.

I knew I should have run, leaving this place where Doyoung was, and to a safe place. But my feet just won’t move.

More than that, I just couldn’t leave Jaehyun with Doyoung.

“Oh, come on,” Doyoung snorted. “If you agree, I’ll set you and the troupe free, I get him--” he was pointing at me. “--back , and everyone’s happy!”

“Fuck off, Doyoung,” Jaehyun knelt on his right knee.

“But it’s a great deal, Jaehyun,” Doyoung shrugged. “You won’t need to live in jail for--”

Jaehyun cut Doyoung's words by running toward him and blowing another punch. With the same speed, Doyoung fended off Jaehyun’s blow. “Got you,” Doyoung smirked as he turned around and kicked Jaehyun again, this time, right to his abdomen.

Jaehyun was once again thrown away, and Doyoung ran to where Jaehyun fell. The police commander pulled his hand backward to launch a punch to Jaehyun, but that was when an explosion shook the building.

Doyoung was startled. “What the fuck--”

Jaehyun used that chance to run to me and grabbed my hand. “Home,” he said before he pulled me and we ran away.

“WAIT!!” Doyoung tried to run after us. I looked back at him. He scared me. I was so scared that he would catch me again and I would return to the world with no smile with him. When he almost caught me, another explosion occurred.

It shook the building so hard. Doyoung fell to the floor. I almost fell too, but Jaehyun hurriedly caught me. “Come on!” I felt Jaehyun pulled me harder, and I continued to run with him, with my hand still in his hold. “Don’t worry. That’s Haechan. He planted dynamites in this building’s ground floor.”

“GET BACK HERE!!” Doyoung called, but none of us heed.

“We failed today,” I didn’t know how I could still manage to listen to Jaehyun’s voice at a time like this, running like this, heaving like this, inside a quivered building like this. “But I won’t let you return into that Madman’s Pet anymore.”

I blinked.

“Never ever.”

I cried.

And at the same time, I smiled.

**____....++++****** **・** **=fin=** **・** ******++++....____**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are so much 💚💚  
> Let me know what do you think about this? 💚


End file.
